Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Taizai) series is a series of songs made by mothy, also known as Akuno-P. The series is composed by seven songs, all of them are released. Most of these songs were featured into the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ which was released on December 22, 2010. Background The series focuses on the "Cardinal Sins", the vices used since ancient Christian times in order to instruct on the morality of humanity. While more minor sins, "venial sins", could be easily forgiven through sacraments, the cardinal sins would lead one to eternal damnation if not absolved through Penance or perfect contrition. The theme is common in Catholic tradition. The definitions have changed throughout the years, but there is a general agreement on the current seven with their current Latin names. Plot Due to the events of the Original Sin series, the Seven Deadly Sins were spread around the world therefore tainting it. After their creation, the Sins have been changing their shape and owners, being eventually stored in different objects denominated the Vessel of Sins. Different persons, groups or organizations during that history tried to recollect them, each one with their own personal goal or intention. The series focus in 7 songs, 7 moments in The Evillious Chronicles when the Seven Deadly Sins reached their climax, causing massive suffering and death. Songs associated with the Deadly Sins }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Novel 7DSoE - Venomania-kou no Kyouki.jpg|Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 7DSoE - Akujiki Musume Conchita.jpg|Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Aku_no_waltz.png|Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook GiftNovelCover.png|Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Fifthcover.png|Deadly Sins of Evil: The Fifth Clown DSoEEnbizakaCover.jpg|Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka After the success of The Daughter of Evil novel series, mothy announced on his blog the release of a news novel series dubbed as Deadly Sins of Evil (悪ノ大罪), which will deepen the story behind each song. 1.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 2.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita 3.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook 4.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep 5.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot 6.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Related songs Trivia *About the settings in which the songs take place: **The songs take place in the Bolganio continent's several countries, each with a name being derived from the Demons name associated to the Deadly Sins representing an existing country in our world: ***Asmodean - Saudi Arabia/Turkey ***Beelzenia - Roman Empire (Spain and Italy) ***Lucifenia - France ***Elphegort - Germany ***Levianta - Russia ***Marlon - Great Britain ***Snakeland/Jakoku - Japan ***Union State of Evillious - European Union ***United States of Maista - United States ***Agramonia - Ukraine ***Tasan/Satajius - Hungary **Also, various characters in the series are inspired by important historic figures: ***Riliane - Marie Antoinette ***Banica - Tarrare ***Kayo - Kuchisake-onna ***Sateriasis - the Incubus ***Margarita - Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d'Aubray *** Nemesis - Adolf Hitler *About the Vessel of the Sins: **Each item seems to have a symbolic relationship with the sin they represent: ***Superbia/Pride: The mirror is associated with narcissism which is a form of pride. ***Gula/Gluttony: The cup or glass is generally related with luxurious feasts and abundant banquets. ***Invidia/Envy: In the song, when they are separated the scythes of a scissor represent infidelity and jealousy that is caused by the other partner. ***Luxuria/Lust: In many cultures the sword is symbolically related with virility or has a phallic connotation. ***Avaritia/Greed: The spoon (particularly the Silver spoon) is related with wealth. Generally wealthy people are considered to be greedy and avaricious. ***Acedia/Sloth: The Clockwork doll is incapable of movement or doing anything by itself unless you wind it up. ***Ira/Wrath: The Key can shape shift into a knife, symbolizing a quick changing temper. *About the song Evil Food Eater Conchita: **Conchita's name comes from the word "Caniba" (Latin word for "Cannibal"). **In the novel Clôture of Yellow there is a reference to Banica throughout a liquor, being portrayed as a vampire girl, although her name is written "Vanika". *About the song The Tailor of Enbizaka: **The songs sequel; "The Weathered Head at Onigashima" reveals the tailors execution, at the hands of a young boy. *About the song The Lunacy of Duke Venomania: **This song has been confirmed to come directly after Chrono Story in mothy's chronology and the Venomania mansion is shown at the end of the Chrono Story PV. **In the PV, during the musical intermissions, appear some missing people posters with parody names of the female VOCALOIDs UTAUs and Fan-made VOCALOIDs, along their age and current occupation. These ones are: ***Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Megurine Luka) ***Mikulia Greonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Hatsune Miku) ***Lolan Eve, Age 32, Dancer. (LOLA) ***Mirigigan Adi, Age 28 , Fortune teller. (MIRIAM) ***Hakua Netsuma, Age 22, Unemployed. (Yowane Haku) ***Sonika Sonic, Age 19, Aristocrat. (SONiKA) ***Priema Soap, Age 30 , Domestic servant. (Prima) ***Lilien Tarner, Age 24 , Baker. (Lily) ***Teto Cetera, Age 31, Soldier. (Kasane Teto) ***Gumina Glassred, Age 21 , Aristocrat. (GUMI) ***Maylis Beelzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Bezenia's Empire. (MEIKO) ***Mikina Olpria, Age 19, Widow. (SF-A2 miki) ***Ann Lee Sweets, Age 62, Florist. (Sweet Ann) ***Neruneru Nerune, Age 19, Spy. (Akita Neru) ***Rindo Blume, Age (censored), Nun. (Kagamine Rin) ***Yuki Kaina, Age (censored, single-digit), Unemployed. (Kaai Yuki) ***Josephine Francois, Age (censored), Occupation (censored). ****Interestingly, the name of Riliane's horse is Josephine. ***Yufina Marlon, Age 26, Queen of Marlon. (Yufu Sekka) **Venomania's name ("Sateriasis") comes from the word "Satyriasis" (abnormally intense sexual desire in men). **Some of the descendants of the previous women became relevant characters in The Evillious Chronicles. Some of them are: ***Gammon Octo (Cursed descendant of Lukana Octo and Sateriasis Venomania) ***Clarith (Descendant of Hakua Netsuma) ***Banica Conchita and Germaine Avadonia (Descendants of Maylis Beelzenia) *About the song Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep: **At the beginning of the PV the English definition for "GIFT" is shown. Just before revealing the homicidal rampage caused by Margarita, the PV reveals that "GIFT" in German translates to "POISON". **In the PV it gives several cut-off quotes telling the story in more detail. It mentions the Freesis foundation. The quotes are as follows: ***Marquis Blankenheim, passed away. ***Doctor Felix, in critical condition. ***24 dead in the hospital, cause unknown. ***Toragay is plunged into panic by the mysterious sickness. ***Behind the scene is the criminal organization Pere Noel cut-off word? ***Will the Elphegort government entrust the investigation to the Freesis house? ***The traffic between the capital Aceid and Toragay is now cut off. ***The Freesis Foundation and its investigation team head out for Toragay. ***Toragay is already in a state of ruins. *About the song Judgment of Corruption: **Apparently Gallerian Marlon himself lives in Levianta **Gallerian Marlon is the descendant of Kyle Marlon (from Daughter of Evil). **The newly released PV divides the song in Chapters, each one with their respective title. The names of those ones are: **#The Corrupt Judge and His Sullied Court. **#The Girl of the Miniature Garden and The Vessel of the Sin. **#The Beginning of a Civil War and the End of His Judgment. **#Master of the Hellish Yard and the Final Judgment. **Also, the number of the fourth chapter is written with the kanji for "death" instead of "four" (both have the same reading in Japanese, and number 4 is often associated with death). **The PV for this song also implies that GUMI is the "Master of the Hellish Yard". This may be a reference to the fact that Satan is the Patron Demon of the sin of Wrath, which is set to be represented by GUMI. Satan is generally portrayed as the ruler of Hell (i.e "Master of the Hellish Yard"). ***If the Master of the Hellish Yard is Satan, the [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Mothy 'M'aster 'o'f 't'he 'H'eavenly 'Y'ard] would be God. **In the PV, where Gallerian is 'falling into the bottom of hell' through a blue tunnel, you can see 5 colored circles in the tunnel wall. The colors are in this order: purple, red, yellow, teal, and pink. It represents the order of the other 5 deadly sins in the series, with Lust (purple) occurring first and Envy (pink) occurring last. **Gallerian's name comes from the word "Galleria" (Italian word for "Gallery"). • In all of the songs (except for the song "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep"), KAITO's name features the name "Marlon." See also Story of Evil Original Sin Story Clockwork Lullaby Four Endings References External links * 悪ノ王国 ~Evils Kingdom~ Official Website * Novel Deadly Sins of Evil seires Official Website * Category:Song series Category:Evillious Chronicles series